Ouran Highschool Host Club: Children
by BeautyOfDeathTheKid
Summary: This is a story of the Ouran Highschool Host Club's children. Yes, I do love Soul Eater and Death the Kid, but I also love Ouran Highschool Host Club. I'm not sure how this will turn out but I've had it on my mind for awhile now. Read and review, please don't hate. Mostly OCs with the Host Club (and others) in there, too.
1. Characters

_**A/N: Alright, so even though I am madly in love with Death the Kid and Soul Eater, I also love Ouran Highschool Host Club. (Don't ask me to pick, I just can't.) This is a story I have thought about writing for a long time now. If you read "Tamaki's Sister Is Also Kaoru's Love", you will know that Namiyo Hitachiin is Kaoru's wife and the mother of his children. (This is a story about their children, btw.) Read and review, please don't hate. (P.S.: If you want, I can also make an OC fanfiction with one of the hosts, you decide, I will make a poll. Hikaru's wife is Ayumi. The twins have twins, so each name will be posted.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Characters:<span>**_

**Aya Suoh  
><strong>

**Age: 8**

**Parents: Tamaki Suoh and Haruhi Suoh**

**Birthday:**** November 22 (Year Unknown)**

**Emergency**** Contacts: Hikaru and Ayumi Hitachiin, Kaoru and Namiyo Hitachiin, Kyoya Ootori and Rengai Ootori, Takashi Morinozuka, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Ranka Fujioka, and Chairman Suoh**

**Chika Ootori**

**Age:**** 8**

**Parents:**** Kyoya Ootari and Rengai Ootori**

**Birthday:**** January 3 (Year Unknown)**

**Emergency Contacts: ****Hikaru and Ayumi Hitachiin, Kaoru and Namiyo Hitachiin, Takashi Morinozuka, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Tamaki Suoh and Haruhi Suoh**

**Kiku Hitachiin**

**Age:**** 5**

**Parents: ****Kaoru Hitachiin and Namiyo Hitachiin**

**Birthday: ****October 31 (Year Unknown)**

**Emergency Contacts: ****Hikaru and Ayumi Hitachiin, Takashi Morinozuka, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Tamaki SUoh and Haruhi Suoh, Kyoya Ootari and Rengai Ootari, the former Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin**

**Emi Hitachiin**

**Age:****5**

**Parents: Kaoru Hitachiin and Namiyo Hitachiin**

**Birthday: October 31 (Year Unknown)  
><strong>

**Emergency Contacts: ****Hikaru and Ayumi Hitachiin, Takashi Morinozuka, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Tamaki Suoh and Haruhi Suoh, Kyoya Ootari and Rengai Ootari, the former Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin**

**Sayuri Morinozuka**

**Age: ****9****  
><strong>

**Parent: ****Takashi Morinozuka**

**Birthday: ****September 14 (Year Unknown)**

**Emergency Contacts: Hikaru and Ayumi Hitachiin, Kaoru and Namiyo Hitachiin, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Tamaki Suoh and Haruhi Suoh, Kyoya Ootari and Rengai Ootari**

**Yuzuki Haninozuka**

**Age: ****9**

**Parent: Mitsukuni Haninozuka**

**Birthda****y:**** May 1 (Year Unknown)**

**Emergen****cy**** Contacts:**** Hikaru and Ayumi Hitachiin, Kaoru and Namiyo Hitachiin, Takashi Morinozuka, Tamaki Suoh and Haruhi Suoh, Kyoya Ootari and Rengai Ootari**

**Isamu Hitachiin**

**Age: ****7**

**Parents: ****Hikaru Hitachiin and Ayumi Hitachiin****  
><strong>

**Birthday: ****June 18 (Year Unknown)**

**Emergency Contacts:**** Kaoru and Namiyo Hitachiin, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Tamaki Suoh and Haruhi Suoh, Kyoya Ootari and Rengai Ootari, Takashi Morinozuka and the former Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin**

**Jurou Hitachiin**

**Age: ****7****  
><strong>

**Parents: ****Hikaru Hitachiin and Ayumi Hitachiin****  
><strong>

**Birthday:**** June 18 (Year Unknown)**

**Emergency Contacts: ****Kaoru and Namiyo Hitachiin, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Tamaki Suoh and Haruhi Suoh, Kyoya Ootari and Rengai Ootari, Takashi Morinozuka and the former Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin**


	2. Just Wish

_**A/N: As you can tell by now, those of you who have read the first chapter, that it is a brief description of the children. This is where the story actually takes place. I also apologize for not updating, I've been working on a Hikaru X Reader story, plus with school and everything. I was planning on contuning last night, but my computer was being dumb. Read and review, please don't hate!**_

* * *

><p>Kiku Hitachiin and her sister, Emi Hitachiin watched out the window while they waited for the rest of their family.<p>

"When will they be here?" Emi, the impatient of the two, whined to her sister, who merely shrugged.

"They'll get here when they get here." The young girl replied, mimicking what their father, Kaoru Hitachiin, had told them when they asked before.

Kiku and Emi were identical twins. Both had auburn hair like their father and purple eyes like their mother.

Barely anyone could tell them apart...even their parents couldn't tell them apart half of the time!

A black limousine pulled in front of their house a few minutes after this debacle.

Tamaki, Haruhi and Aya Suoh stepped out of the room and smiled softly before knocking on the door.

"Daddy!" Kiku exclaimed.

"Mama!" Emi exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

"Alright girls, we're coming." The girls' mother, Namiyo (Suoh) Hitachiin said before their father laughed as she fastened a hoop earring.

* * *

><p>They opened the door, smiling at Tamaki and the others.<p>

"You guys! What are you doing here?" Namiyo asked, throwing her arms around her brother.

Kaoru picked up the twin closer to him (who he thought was Emi, but was really Kiku) into his arms.

Tamaki and Haruhi's daughter, Aya, climbed out. She had blonde hair like her father, but brown eyes like her mother.

One by one the rest of the children climbed out: Chika Ootari, Sayuri Morinozuka, Yuzuki Haninozuka, and the twins: Isamu and Jurou Hitachiin.

(Hikaru's wife, Ayumi, Haruhi, Honey and Mori climbed out of the limousine as well, walking over to their husbands and children.)

"And again, what are you guys doing here?" Kaoru asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"You don't remember?" Tamaki asked, his smile slipping.

"Its not that we don't remember, its just that..." Namiyo started while gesturing them all inside.

"H-Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, just now noticing that his brother was there.

"Hey there, Kaoru." Hikaru said, chuckling before he felt something (or someone) hugging his leg.

Hikaru and Kaoru both looked down to see each other's niece/nephew, Kiku and Jurou, hugging their legs softly.

The older twins shared a look before laughing and picking up the child around their legs.

"Do you think we'll be like Uncle Hikaru and Daddy when we're older?" Emi whispered when her sister was back by her front door.

"I don't know. I just hope that we don't act as crazy as them when we're older." Kiku whispered back, smiles on each of their faces.

* * *

><p>They were all sitting in the dining room, Kiku and Emi (and occasionally Kaoru, who got dismissed) were bringing in food from the kitchen.<p>

After everything was put on the table, the twin girls and their mother sat down quickly (yet quietly) at the table.

Aya sat down near Kiku, smiling softly before covertly feeding her father's dog, Antoinette, a tiny piece of eel.

"What exactly is going on in those twin brains of yours?" Aya asked, slowly picking up her fork and eating a tiny piece of lobster.

"Nothing!" All of the twins in the room exclaimed incredulously, having no idea who it was that she was asking.

That, of course, caused Kaoru to laugh, which caused Hikaru to laugh, which in turn caused al of the sets of twins to laugh.

Tamaki smirked at them before smiling at his little girl, who in turned blush just as Haruhi would have when they were still in highschool.

* * *

><p>"Don't eat too much, guys." Kaoru warned to his friends and former classmates.<p>

Everyone gave him an inquisitve look, tilting their heads at the younger Hitachiin.

"Emi here helped her mother and the cook make a delicious-looking raspberry-chocolate cake." Kaoru explained, an easy smile spreading over his face.

Emi blushed, her eyes on the ground. It was obvious that she was pleased, though she was too demure to admit it.

Kiku playfully rolled her eyes and elbowed her sister.

"You two are something else, aren't you?" Hikaru asked, tilting backward in his chair and laughing.

"We get that from you and Daddy!" Kiku and Emi chorused together.

Hikaru and Kaoru burst out laughing again, oblivious to not only the glare of Tamaki and Haruhi, but that of Aya as well.

"Its not that funny..." Emi said softly, trying to keep her twin calm.

"No, actually, it kind of is!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"People never change." Kiku said softly, her arms crossed and slumped in her seat.

"What was that, sweetie?" Namiyo asked, tilting her head at her older-by-a-few-minutes daughter.

"People never change! I thought that that wasn't true, and, apparently, I was wrong!" Kiku exclaimed, jumping up so fast that her chair toppled over.

"Kiku..." Namiyo warned, astonished. Tamaki held up a hand to his sister, urging her to sit back down.

"Namiyo, let her go. She needs to be able to get this out...unlike both her father and uncle." Tamaki said, muttering the last few words under his breath.

Hikaru and Kaoru stopped laughing, staring straight at Tamaki.

"You know who you looked like just now, Kiku-chan?" Honey asked, tilting his head.

"Who?" Kiku asked, finally sitting back down and taking a sip of water.

"Hika-chan." Honey answered, making Kiku spit out her water in disbelief...right on her sister.

"Gee, thanks, sis." Emi siad sarcastically, grabbing a napkin and wiping her face and shirt.

"See? You two look like mini, female-versions of Hika-chan and Kao-chan." Honey said softly.

_Sometimes I just wish that my family wasn't so right all of the time. _Emi and Kiku thought to themselves, sharing a look.


End file.
